I'll Survive
by kiwi4me
Summary: All you can do is push forward, even if your doing it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Survive**

_by kiwi4me_

* * *

**1. Naruto's POV**

"Dude! You're okay with it?" Kiba asked in a startled tone. His piercing stare unnerved him but he stood tall with his head held high. Forcing a smile to hide what he really felt inside, his breaking heart.

"Of course I am, it's nothing I'm going to be missing," he laughed as the words poured itself right out of his mouth. His friends were just looking at him with a smile wondering how he can take it so casually, but one.

"You sure Naru? I thought you really… you know… love her?" the pink haired girl said as she looked at him with confused green eyes. Naruto looked at her for a moment before letting out a forced laugh that no one seemed to catch.

"Are you serious Sakura?" the spiky blonde retorted, "… it's okay, I'm fine with this," he assured them as he gave a thumbs up saying that he was cool with the deal. Sakura gave him a small smile, but he knew she was still feeling pity for him. He waved it off inside and laughed at his brown haired friend who placed an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you! Alright then! Let's go to the strip bar!" he announces receiving a hand to the face from an irritated pink haired female.

After he left his friends, he walked the streets thinking to himself how he was able to pull it off. In fact, he felt like breaking down and crying his whole heart out, but that would be stupid and doesn't do anything but bring humiliation to himself. He entered his house to feel how empty it is without her there to brighten up his rooms. He sat on the couch slouching forward as his hand held his head up.

He was breaking apart and no one knows it. It was easy, it seems, for no one to notice how much tougher it is to live without her beside him. Yes, it has been a couple of months since the break up and yes he had given other a chance but none of them could compare. He closed his deep blue eyes to remember the long blonde hair, light blue eyes, her mischievous look, and her sultry voice.

It's hard, he knows it, to forget someone like her… but to ease his heart, he has too. Its already hard enough to even breath every step he takes and even harder for him to smile without her… but everyday he knows it'll get better even if it takes a lifetime… he has to move on.

He headed upstairs to grab a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower because he needed one badly. Its not that he smelled horribly, but it's the only place he would let tears fall from his oceanic eyes. The only place he would cry his loudest and the only place he would scream words of "Why(s)?" He let his tears run down his body with the hot steamy water coming out of the shower head.

He turned the knob to stop the water from sprouting out of the shower head and grabbed the towel on the rack. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom into his room. He sat on his bed for awhile not doing anything but stare blankly at the floor. If anyone would've walked in and saw him, they would've thought he had hit the state of depression. He looked so lost, so alone, so broken.

He slowly looked around the room as if it wasn't his. His eyes then caught a picture frame on a nightstand beside the queen size bed. It was a picture of two blondes smiling happily at the camera as they sat close with their fingers entwined with one another. She looks so happy, so beautiful and Naruto still has no reason why the break up occurred.

She had one day came home crying and he held her close to his arms. She sobbed and sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. His other hand was wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer hating the fact that she was crying. When she had no more tears left to cry, he pushed her gently off of him and lifts one hand to her face. It cupped her face and his thumb softly wiped away excess tears from her eyes. Her eyes were shining from the tears and her face was blushed with pink from crying. He kissed her forehead gently and hugged her once again. He thought this moment with them holding each other was going to last for awhile since he didn't want to let go. The second those words left her mouth, though, he felt like the whole world collapsed.

"I'm sorry Naruto… but I can't do this anymore…" she softly said against his ears as she pushed herself back, "… I need space…"

Her eyes were pleading with him and he wasn't able to say anything. He was frozen and he wanted this to be some kind of dream, a nightmare, but it wasn't… this was real. He slowly let her go as she walked up the stairs to their room closing the door softly behind her. He felt like he couldn't breath, speak, eat, or even live at that moment. Some one he loved, cared about, and gave everything to just said 'it's over' just like that…

He was angry, angry at Ino for just saying goodbye without another word as she walked out the door. But she stood in front of the door almost as if she wanted to regret the decision. She turned around to face him one more time and all Naruto could do was offer a small smile to her. She returned it and walked out of the house and into the car that will drive her away. Her father saw him and gave him a nod of his acknowledgement that he saw him. Naruto just watched the car sped away as Ino tuned around to face him one more time. He could tell she was mouthing the word 'sorry' and all he could do was stare back at her.

Just remembering it almost made him quench in pain. He hated watching her leave, why didn't he do anything to stop her? Why didn't he tell her that he loved her and not to go anywhere? Why this and why that, but nothing came out of is mouth as he watched her pack up silently. Maybe it's because every time he looks at her, he melts right into her hand. Maybe its because her eyes just entranced him so much that he was willing to do anything just to have her look at him. Maybe it's because he was so in love with her, he didn't want her to fall out of love with him…

He heard a knock on the door and wondered who it could be. He finished getting dress for the night as he walked down the stairs. He took a deep breath before placing his usually smile on and opening the door. He was beyond shocked and confusion as he saw the blonde haired blue eyed beauty standing in front of him, but he didn't show it. He suppressed all that emotions back and kept his smile in place. If anyone saw him, they might have thought he knew she was coming back, or that he was waiting for her so he would rub it in her face. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and feel the smoothness of her skin and softness of her lips, but he didn't. Instead, he watched her for another second before asking the obvious question.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" he asked a bit amused and confused as he watched her let out a soft sigh.

"Naruto…" she began as she suppressed tears from falling down her eyes, "… I wanted to know if… you'd like to get back together."

Naruto just stared at her and let out a soft chuckle as he looked away from her, still not offering her to come inside. He had his reasons… if he let her in, it would be as if he is letting her back into his life and Ino understand it as she stood staring at him.

"Ino, weren't you the one to break up with me?" he asked with a sly smile. He watched her open her mouth then closed it again. She looked lost and confused as she looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry Ino… but I've moved on…" he said softly letting a small smile on his face. She looked at him for a moment and he knew she would understood his decision. She gave him a broken smile and giggled a little causing Naruto to look at her confused.

"It's okay Naruto… I'll see you around then…" she said as she turned around and walked down the front steps and before opening the door to the car, she turned around and gave him another smile and he returned it. She got into the car and shook her head as her father asked her something. Her father then looked at Naruto who leaned against his doorframe looking at him. Her father just gave a soft sigh and said something to his daughter that Naruto read from his lips movement 'I'm sorry.' And then they took off and Ino didn't look back at him like she did a couple months before.

He went back into his house as he closed the door softly and slide to the floor crying. His tears flowed freely down his eyes and this was the first time he let himself cry this way. He let himself break down and fall to his knees crying in pain from a heart break, the damn lie he just said. He was slamming his face on the floor, banging it as he takes his frustration and anger out on it. He buried his face against his arms as his body was bent down facing the floor. It hurts, seeing her there, seeing her in front of him so close. He would've screamed "Yes!" and then they'll make up but he can't go back now. He had to erase her from his memories some way, some how. It's not that he hated the blonde haired female so much, but it's the fact that Ino can never be his.

Why?

No matter how much he has done for her, no matter how much love he has given her, her father never accepted him and that hurts. They had been together for two years and those two years are the worst and best years of his life. Whenever she was home, that would be the best times of his life. Whenever she wasn't home and had to go with her father to a business meeting, he felt like he would die. Yes her father had the money and fame and glory, which all of that would be passed down to his only daughter. Naruto on the other hand grew up poor and everything he had was from hard work and suffering. He had nothing and now he had what he needed and one thing he wanted… her.

Every time they spent times together, it was as if he saw nothing else but her. Every time they kiss, he felt like he was in some kind of hormonal dream (kinda weird though). He loved her, which was obviously true. Yet her father kept butting his head in their relationship and he'd make Ino cry unintentionally (although sometimes it seems intentional). Naruto had no idea why he would do that to his daughter and why he'd not let her be happy, but the question remains… was she happy?

He got up off the floor and headed to his room. He lay on the bed with his face against the pillow as his back faced the ceiling. He could still smell her, no matter how sickening it sounded. He slowly closed his eyes and told himself that he would be okay and that tomorrow…

Tomorrow was just another day...

Even if it meant another day without _her_.

* * *

Hey everyone! I am so sorry i haven't written anything lately, my internet stopped working so everything was like Hell the past few days...

but besides that! i made this great story lmao!

Next chapter would be Ino's POV of the situation and why she 'needed space' and all that sad stuff!

(PS) the final count is coming! I hope you all voted on my profile! I am actually really excited! and any ideas are welcomed with open arms! hahahaaa! Thats all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

love,

kiwi4me~

oh yesh and one more thing! I was listening to the country song (yes, country) "Invisibly Shaken" by Rodney Atkins while i wrote this lol!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Survive**

_by, kiwi4me_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

She was in the car heading back to the place she dreaded yet loved the most. She wanted to see him again: his smile, his eyes, him. She closed her eyes thinking of how it's going to be after what had happened. It's been 2 months and she couldn't think of anyone else but him. She loves him so much that it hurts seeing the house again. She took a deep breath as she sat in the car for a few minutes recalling what had happened to lead to this.

0o0o

_A couple months earlier:_

The day that she came home crying was the day that she had found out the most terrible thing her father could ever do to her. As she walked into the meeting where her father's business partner was waiting along with his son, she was a bit startled. They smiled at her and she offered a smile in return as she gave her father a hug before sitting beside him. She looked back at the boy in front of her and wondered why he looked so familiar. He had dark red hair and piercing jade eyes with a smirk upon his lips.

"Did you forget me already Ino?" he asked smugly as he watched her eyes widen with shock.

_Who the hell is this guy? Wait… that voice… its!_ A light bulb flashed inside the blonde's mind.

"Oh my…" she said slowly as she lift her hand to her lips then beamed him a huge smile as she practically tackled the boy.

"I can't believe it's you, Gaara!" she said happily as she squeezed him harder.

"I'm glad you remember me, I thought you forgot…" he said a bit sad toward the end causing Ino to stare into his eyes. She couldn't help smiling and giving him a smirk as she spoke.

"How can I forget someone like you, especially with your red hair!" she couldn't help but laugh at his face expression; his eyes held those of shock as his mouth hung low. She went back to sit by her father so they could continue their briefing and all.

"So Ino, are you surprised to see my son?" the father of the red head said.

"To be quite honest, yes I am and I had no idea you were the father," she said a bit embarrassed. Both adults laughed and Gaara gave Ino a smile while she laughed a bit.

"Well this is good then honey," her father said as she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Oh and why is that daddy?" she asked with a smirk. All two men looked at her and Gaara kind of gave her a sorry look which she didn't understand.

"Well, we have arranged the two of you to be wed next year," her father said for all of them.

Ino started to laugh as denial hit her hard; she kept shaking her head from side to side looking at all the faces. She saw all their faces looking at her seriously. Gaara had soft eyes though because he knew her relationship with Naruto. He knew he can't break them apart even if he loves her.

"You… you can't be serious!" she said as angers started to fill her features. She looked deadly at her father who just stared right back with the same venom.

"I am," it was a statement.

"But Naruto and I…" she begun to say but her father merely snorted angrily.

"Are over. You and Gaara are to be wed and that is final!" he said folding his arms across his chest as a sign that he was through talking.

She couldn't believe it. She wanted to scream at him, but nothing would come out. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Naruto and their relationship with one another. How happy she was with him. He was her light, as bright as the sun; he was her shoulder when ever she needed him, and he was always there for her. She loved him and no one else can replace him. Why couldn't her father be happy for her? Why wouldn't he leave them alone? Why would he have to do this to her? Why can't he just accept the fact that she loved him more than anything? Why can't he be a father…?

She looked to the two guest seated across from them. Gaara was giving her a sad look that she read clearly, 'I should've told you.' She just shook her head slightly letting him know that it wasn't his fault to begin with. Her eyes then settled upon her father's business partner who just stared at her in disbelief. He probably thought things would work out perfectly, but he didn't know that she was involved with someone already.

"Inoichi…" the man said as he looked at her father.

"It's okay," he said as he stood up and ordered Ino to follow him, "Come."

She didn't obey. She just sat with disbelief written all over her face. She stared at her father shocked and confused. Her father wasn't who she loved anymore… ever since her mother died. He held anger in his eyes and Ino knew not to obey, but she couldn't move. She felt frozen and as if the world just stopped turning. Her eyes were welling up with tears threatening to fall. She couldn't think straight at the moment and she felt like breaking down right then and there. She felt a tug on her arm as she blinked to see her father grabbing her. He forced her up with a tug and pulled her into another room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" her father screamed at her once inside the unoccupied room.

"Me?! What the hell do you think your doing?!" she retorted back angrily as her eyes were filled with hatred. Her father just stared at her for a moment taking in the intense atmosphere around them.

"I got you a husband!" he spat.

"I never wanted a husband!" she yelled in return.

"I don't care what you want Ino!" he called back.

"That's right! You never did care!" she screamed as her tears fell down her eyes. She was angry beyond belief and the truth is finally coming out.

"Ino…" her father said softening his voice as he let out a sigh, "… look, you know this has to be done."

"Why?" she asked still with venom laced in her voice. She turned away from her father so he was facing her back. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was nothing to him but a pawn in order to help the business. How selfish could he be?

"You know this is what your mother wanted…" he said softly as he looked out the small window on the side. Ino shocked stricken froze. Her tears started to fall even faster as the memory replayed itself. It was her mother's death wish for her: for her, Ino, to help her father no matter what the agreement is in order to help his business grow.

She fell to the floor crying on bended knees. She couldn't believe it; she has to do the worst thing in her life… to leave Naruto. She kept shaking her head over and over as her hands held her head as her hair swung from side to side. She can't leave him; she needed him… but what about her mother's death wish? She could not just avoid it can she? No… her father wouldn't allow it.

"Ino," her father said as he knelt down beside her, "… you know if there was another way I would've done it… but this is the last option I have…"

He was desperate; she could hear it in his voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before speaking.

"I need to go see Naruto," she said as she stood up, "… right now daddy."

It wasn't an order or command, it was a statement that her father knew. He got up as well and nodded his head before heading out once again.

"Ino…" Gaara begun to say, but was stopped by her father.

"I'm sorry for this to happen, I'll be calling you later if I can?" Inoichi said as he looked at the other adult.

"Of course, I hope everything goes well… come Gaara, lets go," the red head's father said as he walked out followed by Gaara who turned around to see Ino looking at the ground.

_She doesn't want to see me…_ he thought as his heart sunk and walked out of the doors.

Her father stopped in front of her house where she shared with the other blonde. She took a couple deep breaths knowing that her heart would eventually just break once it was over and done with. She took a couple of steps out of the car and reached the door. She turned it slowly and walked in closing the door softly behind her. He was already there sitting on the couch drinking some coffee. That's when it happened, she broke down again. She cried and cried as she walked a couple of steps and stood there staring at him. He immediately got up and wrapped his arms around her, caressing her softly.

She felt like dying in those strong arms of his knowing what she was going to do. He knows just what to do to make her laugh, smile, and even get angry. He knows her so well, but everyone has one thing that's unidentifiable.

I'm sorry Naruto… but I can't do this anymore…" she softly said against his ears as she pushed herself back, "… I need space…"

Those words were so hard to say that it took every ounce of her being to say them without stuttering. She stared into those deep oceanic eyes that seemed to be in shock. Of course he would, this was so unexpected that he probably thought it was a joke. She couldn't stand there any longer or she would begin to cry again. How much she wanted to kiss him and hold him so tight that he'd probably suffocate (which probably isn't good…). She forced herself to break his hold on her as she walked up the stairs in order to reach her room. She needed to pack her clothes and get out while she could still hold back the tears. She gently closed the door never looking back to see if Naruto would join her.

She headed straight to her closet wiping away stray tears from her eyes as she held in sobs breaking through her throat. She started packing her clothes to hear the door open softly. He stood watching her and she wishes, oh how she wishes he would hold her and beg her not to leave, but he said nothing. She couldn't help but feeling angry at him for just letting their relationship go just like nothing. She wanted to scream and shout at him, but if she opened her mouth, nothing would come out but gasps of breath from the waterfalls of tears.

She got up with her suitcase as she walked toward the front door with Naruto following behind slowly. She waited a bit hoping, just hoping he would say something, anything and she would just stay with him forever. She would even leave her father's side for his; she'd runaway with him and even goes as far as to throw away everything just to be with him. Yet all the hoping and wishing didn't work as there was only silence looming over them. She turned around before opening the door to see him offering her a smile. Her heart just broke at that moment as she forced herself to smile back as she walks out of the door and open the car door. She went inside as her father started the motor and pressed the gas. She turned around to look through the back window to see Naruto standing in a sort of daze. Ino just gave him a sad look and said "I'm sorry" before she couldn't see his form any longer. She turned back to face the road only to feel how lonely she is.

0o0o

_Present:_

Now finally, she has arrived and now everything depends on him. So many wanted answers and questions were racing through her mind as her heart beat so fast that she felt like it was going to pop right out of her chest. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She only waited a couple of seconds before the door opened to reveal him, the guy she wanted to see. She didn't have to take another look to tell that Naruto was doing perfectly fine, it seems. She couldn't help but felt like wanting him to grab her and kiss her telling her how much he missed her and vice versa, but the way he looked… he seemed okay or even better than okay.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" he asked a bit amused and confused as he watched her let out a soft sigh.

"Naruto…" she began as she suppressed tears from falling down her eyes, "… I wanted to know if… you'd like to get back together." This was probably the hardest and most nervousness wait of her life. She really loves him and really wished things would be like they were before. Her father actually gave in to her request in returning to Naruto only under one condition. If he doesn't take her back, then she would return to being with Gaara and wedding him eventually. How she wishes he could read her mind so he'd know why. Even if he doesn't love her anymore, at least save her from such a damn thing, but he can't read minds… can he…

"Ino, weren't you the one to break up with me?" he asked with a sly smile. She opened her mouth then closed it again. She knows that she did initiate the break up and she knows it's her fault that she couldn't stop thinking of him. His warm embrace, his soft kisses, his smile that would make her heart melt… his love. She looked away from his deep blue eyes as she nodded slowly. This was the end of their relationship and their life together… no more.

"I'm sorry Ino… but I've moved on…" he said softly letting a small smile on his face. She looked at him for a moment and understood his decision. She wasn't the best girlfriend and she wasn't the right one for him, so she thinks. She couldn't help but give him a broken smile and giggle. He stared at her confused and she just hoped that one day he'd find someone who would love him as much as he will.

"It's okay Naruto… I'll see you around then…" she said softly as she turned around and walked down the front steps and before opening the door to the car, she stopped and turned around for the last time giving him another smile as he returned it. She got into the car to see her father looking at her for an answer. She shook her head feeling guilty and ashamed. Her father looked at Naruto before a soft sigh escaped his mouth.

"I'm sorry sweety, but you should've known," her father said softly as he drove them home. She just nodded her head not turning to see Naruto again. It wasn't that she hated him, or that he wasn't much to look at anymore. It was the fact that she was crying, crying from everything. Their relationship wasn't rocky, nor was it smooth and now… now everything is over. Only if she would've stayed, would've told Naruto right then and there to save her like he always had. But she knows that if she looks back to see those deep blue eyes again, she'd just might die.

It's hard to accept the fact that Naruto is now out of her life.

That her hero won't save her anymore...

But in the end, she'd be strong and move on just like he has…

… even if he still has her heart.

* * *

This is kinda sad to me... but yeah!

i was wondering if i should do a small Gaara POV but i dunno, lemme know k?

well i hope you all enjoy it and yes this isn't a happy ending... sorry.

but please vote on the profile! NaruIno is winning by far :] haaa wonder why?

love,

kiwi4me~


End file.
